Ирония судьбы
by Lightven
Summary: Говорят, история идет по кругу. Жизнь - игра, а судьба любит злые шутки.  Как это могло бы быть...


- Отстань от меня, ты, извращенец! - симпатичная девушка лет шестнадцати быстрым шагом пересекала улицу. Следом за ней, засунув руки в карманы брюк, шел высокий светловолосый парень.

- Эй, полегче! - он ухмыльнулся. - Я всего лишь предложил понести твою сумку.

- Я сама в состоянии нести МОЮ сумку! - девушка повернула голову, отвечая парню, и не заметила кочки на дороге. - Ай! - но он успел подхватить ее до того, как она упала.

- Осторожнее надо быть, - улыбнулся он, сжимая девушку в объятьях.

- От...отпусти меня! - немедленно покрылась румянцем девушка.

- А как же поблагодарить спасителя? - всё с той же улыбкой парень приблизил своё лицо к её лицу.

- Отпусти, я сказала! - рявкнула девушка, и он тут же выпустил ее. Девушка тут же отвернулась. - Спа...сибо... что помог.

- Не за что, - в улыбке парня промелькнул оттенок грусти. - Просто будь осторожнее, ладно?

Девушка ничего не ответила, только опустила голову и сделала несколько шагов вперед. Парень тут же направился следом.

- И почему ты меня преследуешь? - опять взорвалась девушка, ускоряя шаг.

- Просто мне в ту же сторону, - не отставал парень. - К тому же, вдруг на тебя по дороге нападут какие-нибудь извращенцы?

- Я УЖЕ не могу отделаться от одного, - огрызнулась девушка. - Ты не просто извращенец, ты... пришелец-извращенец!

* * *

><p>- Кого-то они мне напоминают, - рассеянно пробормотал Усуи Такуми, барабаня пальцами по рулю своей машины.<p>

- Всё это напоминает злую шутку, не так ли? - невесело улыбнулась Мисаки, сидящая рядом с ним на переднем сиденье.

Двое провожали взглядом идущих по улице детей. Повисла тишина.

- Твой сын очень похож на тебя, - спустя некоторое время нарушила молчание Мисаки.

- То же могу сказать о твоей дочери. - Парочка уже скрылась из вида, а сидящие в машине мужчина и женщина продолжали смотреть в одну точку сквозь стекло. - Сколько лет прошло, Аюдзава?

- Миюки уже шестнадцать, - ответила Мисаки. - И моя фамилия уже давно не Аюдзава.

Усуи промолчал. Опять воцарилась тишина.

- Такэси постоянно о ней говорит. Но я не знал, что она - твоя дочь.

- Вот ведь ирония судьбы, правда? - усмехнулась Мисаки. - От Миюки я слышала только "этот извращенец".

- Ты ей рассказывала? - пальцы мужчины по-прежнему выстукивали какой-то ритм.

- Нет. Ты?

- Тоже.

- Эта ситуация... - начала Мисаки, но договорить не успела.

- Ты ведь не станешь им мешать? - перебил ее Усуи. - Такэси... она на самом деле дорога ему.

Мисаки вздрогнула и, повернув голову вправо, встретилась взглядом с Такуми.

Действительно, еще несколько минут назад, как только она узнала, что "чертов извращенец" Такэси -кун - сын Усуи Такуми, первой её мыслью было запретить дочери общаться с ним, но потом разум взял верх над чувствами.

Мисаки не собиралась встречаться с Усуи, не собиралась сидеть с ним вдвоем в его машине. Она даже не знала, что Усуи Такуми сейчас тоже живет в Токио. Мисаки просто хотела одним глазком взглянуть на парня, о котором ее дочь постоянно говорит, но которого отказалась привести домой или просто представить матери. Каково же было удивление Мисаки, когда она, изображая шпиона, наткнулась на Усуи, занимавшегося тем же - только следил он за собственным сыном. Первым смекнув, что Миюки - не самая обычная одноклассница его сына, Такуми предложил Мисаки поговорить. Возражать у нее не было сил.

И теперь они сидели вдвоем и бередили старые раны. Но Мисаки совсем не хотелось вспоминать события двадцатилетней давности, когда Такуми пришлось уехать в Лондон, а она не смогла бросить мать и сестру, чтобы последовать за ним. Не хотела вспоминать, как он вернулся, и они снова не поняли друг друга, а его семья сделала всё возможное, чтобы расширить пропасть между ними. Как он опять уехал, а семейство Волкер продолжало плести интриги... Как через некоторое время на нее вылилось слишком много - последнее сообщение от семьи Волкер с известием о женитьбе Такуми, болезнь и смерть матери, гибель Судзуны. Так получилось, что человеком, оказавшим ей неоценимую поддержку, человеком, который помог ей выбраться из бездны отчаяния, был...

- Он до сих пор наряжается в женские вещи? - одновременно со злостью, обидой и сожалением в голосе произнес Усуи.

- Нет. - Мисаки отвернулась. - Давно нет. - Она почувствовала, как переставший отбивать барабанную дробь на руле Такуми протянул руку, чтобы коснуться её. - Прости. - он так и не решился прикоснуться. - Мне пора. - Она открыла дверь машины.

- Я подвезу тебя.

- Не стоит, Такуми, - возразила Мисаки уже выйдя из машины. - То, что было, прошло, а прошлого уже не вернешь.

- Ты как всегда серьезна, Аюдзава, - попытался улыбнуться Такуми.

- Я ведь уже сказала, я давно не ношу эту фамилию.

- Я не могу называть тебя другим именем.

В последний раз повисла тишина. Такуми снова отбивал ритм на руле.

- Что нам делать, спрашиваешь?

Усуи вздрогнул от неожиданного вопроса, прекратил барабанить.

- Значит, ты... - казалось, он чем-то сильно удивлен.

- Да. - Мисаки говорила, повернувшись спиной к машине. Дверь всё еще была открыта - она придерживала ее рукой. - Забудь обо всем, что было между нами. Давно следовало это сделать.

- А они? - в голосе чувствовался холод. - Ты не запретишь Миюки общаться с Такэси?

- Не думаю, что у меня получится. Усуи... - голос вдруг стал хриплым, произнося его имя. - Если судьба играет в такие игры, наша задача - сделать всё, чтобы они были счастливы.

- Мисаки, а ты? - Он смотрел на нее. - Ты счастлива?

- У меня есть всё, что нужно для счастья. Есть семья. Есть муж и дочь. - Мисаки повернулась, но только чтобы захлопнуть наконец дверцу машины. - И я никогда их не брошу, - прошептала она уже сама себе и, развернувшись, уверенным шагом пошла по направлению к дому.

... Каждый шаг давался с трудом. В груди щемило, по щекам текли слезы. Но Усуи Такуми не должен увидеть ее слабости...

... О чем он думал, используя Азбуку Морзе? Конечно, она поняла всё, что он выстукивал. Она выучила ее давно, на спор, в очередной раз доказывая что-то Аою...

...Самым ужасным было то, что Миюки на самом деле была влюблена в Такэси. Не надо было быть экстрасенсом, чтобы увидеть это. Сацуки часто шутит, что Миюки - вторая Мисаки, но это не так. Она не повторит ее ошибок, не повторит ее судьбу!

... Такуми продолжал сидеть в машине. Он знал, что Мисаки играла. Но у этой игры слишком жесткие правила - выйти из нее невозможно. А еще Такэси. Такэси, который и дня прожить не может, не увидев Миюки, ходит за ней по пятам, и держит ее фотографию в рамке на своем письменном столе...

...Влюбленный идиот!

Усуи опустил голову, практически лег на руль. Он знал, что ничего не вернуть, знал, но признавать не хотел, поэтому и выстукивал всё время...

_"Я так скучал"_

_"Я до сих пор люблю тебя"_

_"Ты дорога мне"_

_"Это была ошибка"_

_"Прости меня"_

_"Я люблю тебя"_

_"Черт возьми, что нам теперь делать"_


End file.
